


The Radio

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's car rules, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean’s girlfriend has a little fun with his car rules.





	The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @percussiongirl2017's Finally Legal Birthday Challenge. My prompt was “Since I’m not sitting shotgun, can I pick the music?” and the song was “Drinking Class” by Lee Brice. The lyrics are in italics and not mine.

Gentle shaking jarred you from sleep. Your eyes fluttered open and you were able to catch a glimpse of the clock on your bedside table. 5:23 am. Way too freaking early. You felt someone shake you again, but you fought against it, deciding instead to roll back onto your stomach and burrow deeper into the bed to chase that restful sleep.

“Come on, sweetheart,” you heard Dean whisper close to your ear. “I know you’re tired, but you gotta get up. We have a hunt.”

“It’s toooooo early…….” You whined, fighting against your boyfriend’s touch to stay asleep.

“Amanda…..” Dean growled softly, shaking you a little harder.

“Fine.” You pulled yourself up and towards Dean, giving him a disgruntled glare. “But, I just want to point out that I wouldn’t be so tired if you had let me get any sleep last night.

He smiled and winked. “Hey, I’ll never apologize for that. Besides, I didn’t hear a lot of complaining last night. In fact, if I remember correctly, you were quite a willing participant.”

You rolled your eyes at Dean and playfully swatted him on the arm. His smile broadened and he gave you a quick kiss before standing up and heading towards the door.

“Hurry up and get dressed, babe. Car’s already packed. We leave in 10.”

You moaned dramatically. “I hate you, Dean Winchester.”

He laughed on his way out the door. “Love you too, babe.”

You smiled softly to yourself before begrudingly standing up to start your day.

We’re up when the rooster crows  
Clock in when the whistle blows  
Eight hours ticking slow  
And then tomorrow we’ll do it all over again

You made it to the car with 5 seconds to spare. Sam was already settled into the passenger seat with his attention focused on the lore book he was holding in his hands. Dean, however, was waiting outside for you, leaning against the Impala with his arms folded. His almost looked bored. When he heard you approaching, he shifted, moving from his position to open his door so you could climb into the back. You flashed him a smile as you passed and he winked in response. You quickly settled down into the backseat, stretched out your legs, and closed your eyes for the drive.

The hunt was quick and painless. You were done in half a day, which was unusal for the kind of hunts the three of you generally took on.

“Well, that must be some kind of record for our shortest hunt ever,” you said happily, practically skipping on your way back to the car, your hand intertwined with Dean’s. “What should we do with our unexpected free time?”

Dean turned to you and dropped his voice down low, so only you could hear. “I can think of a few ideas….”

You blushed and leaned in closer to kiss him but stopped when Sam cleared his throat in front of you. “Um, you know you’re not alone, right?”

You both laughed before you dropped Dean’s hand, skirting around the Impala to stand by the passenger side with Sam. “Well, I can think of something all three of us would enjoy. A celebratory drink.”

“Amen to that,” Dean yelled eagerly. “Where’s the closest bar?”

“I think I saw one out by the highway on our way into town,” Sam replied with genuine excitement.

Dean nodded before he opened the driver’s side door and slid in. Sam opened the passenger door and moved aside to let you get into the back. Once you were settled, he climbed in front of you.

As soon as the both of you were settled, Dean put the car into gear and started driving. You let yourself finally relax from the adrenaline of the hunt, determined to let the stress go and enjoy anything the night had to offer.

I’m a member of a blue collar crowd  
They can never, nah they can’t keep us down  
If you gotta, gotta label me, label me proud

I belong to the drinking class  
Monday through Friday, man we bust our backs  
If you’re one of us, raise your glass  
I belong to the drinking class

The drive was quiet for awhile, all of you familiar enough and comfortable enough with each other to let the silence take over. That was until Sam reached over to turn on the radio.

Dean slapped his hand away before it even touched the dial. “Don’t you even try it, Sammy.”

“But, you’re not listening to anything, Dean. Why does it matter if I turn on some music?”

“You know the rule, dude. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. It still applies when the radio is off.”

Sam rolled his eyes but dropped his hand in surrender. You, however, wanted to have a little fun. You tapped Sam on his shoulder to get his attention, pointed at Dean and winked before turning to face your boyfriend. “Hey, Dean? Since I’m not sitting shotgun, can I pick the music?”

If looks could kill, you’d be dead from the look Dean sent you after that remark. Sam, on the other hand, found it hilarious. You knew you should feel bad for teasing Dean, but his reactions were just too good to resist. Now that you were dating and he couldn’t get seriously mad at you, you had carte blanche. And, boy did you use it. “I’ll take that as a no,” you said with a laugh.

“You’d better,” he growled, but you thought you saw a smile hiding behind his eyes. You were about to press further, but Dean pulled the Impala into the bar’s parking lot, stopping any more discussion of the radio. “We’re here. Let’s go get drunk.”

We laugh, we cry, we love  
Go hard when the going’s tough  
Push back, come push and shove  
Knock us down, we’ll get back up again and again

I’m a member of a good timing crowd  
We get rowdy, we get wild and loud  
If you gotta, gotta label me, label me proud

Sam got out first and went in ahead of you. Dean started to follow, but you grabbed his arm, stopping him. When he turned towards you, you pulled him down into a passionate kiss. After a while, he pulled back with a grin.

“Mmm. What was that for?”

“For being you. And for loving me, even when I tease you.”

“Always,” he answered with conviction, leaning into to kiss you again. “Now, let’s go get you that drink.”

I belong to the drinking class  
Monday through Friday, man we bust our backs  
If you’re one of us, raise your glass  
I belong to the drinking class


End file.
